shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chlonath
Chlonath is the het ship between Chloé Bourgeois and Nathaniel Kurtzberg from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. Canon Chloé and Nathaniel are students at Françoise Dupont High School, who are in the same class. They have very little interaction with each other outside of school, except from when she is mean to Nathaniel and had got him akumatized into Evillustrator because of her cruel actions towards him, but there are times when both of them take part in some of the group activities, as well as a few kinds of group get togethers with the rest of their classmates. One of them being the party Chloé invited her whole class to and had briefly talked to Nathaniel during it; even though Chloé's mean to quickly nice actions had shocked him. In one of the drawings that Nathaniel had done for the art club he attends, as well as for a self made comic that has his Evillustrator self as a superhero (like he was in his dream before becoming akumatized) beside Ladybug, he had drew Chloé (of what looks like a villain version of her Queen Bee/Wasp self she appears as both the heroin Queen Bee and the akumatized Queen Wasp in the villain titled episode) in one of his sketches for the comic. Fanon Chlonath is one of the popular fanon het ships of the Miraculous Ladybug fandom, during the first season as, even though Nathaniel is one of the few known people that Chloé and her mean actions or words had later led to them being akumatized; and have made Chloé their main target. The ship could simply be do to Chloé's crush on Adrien and Nathaniel's (former) crush on Marinette and have decided to ship them together, instead of with their crushes from when Adrienette fans want to keep their favourite Semi-Canon ship strong as a sort of fanon compromise for those who simplify them ship their with crushes. Before Chloé had her first officially appearance as Queen Bee in season two of the Miraculous Ladybug series, the earlier revealed leaks of a Bee-themed superheroine and fans' much later conformed suspicions of the future Bee Miraculous holder and user being Chloé had gotten fans of the ship to place Chloé as her superheroine self as she gets to know Nathaniel, all while seeing him in a different light; with or without the Bee Miraculous as Nathaniel gets to know her back. There have also been fans who have had their assumptions of Nathaniel being entrusted with the Fox Miraculous, sometime after Lila was Akumatized into the false Fox Miraculous holder, Volpina, for the first time at the end of season one, and long before Alya became Rena Rouge, a true holder of the said miraculous in season two. The shipping of the fanon ship, however, began to die down after season two when it intradoses Nathaniel's comic book making partner and friend, Marc Anciel in "Reverser". Fandom FAN FICTION : :Chloé/Nathaniel on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : : : : TUMBLR : : : : : : : WIKIS : on the : on the : on the Gallery Chlonath by twindoodle.jpg Chlonath by x-aa.png Chlonath by lily-codie19.png Nathloe by reggiebee.jpg Chlonath by edendaphne.png Chlonath by heidichou.png Chlonath by 15megapixels-mlb.png Navigation